DESCRIPTION: The primary aim of this study is to test a model linking the quality of parent-teen communication about sex- and AIDS-related topics to partner negotiation attitudes and risky sexual behavior among youth in psychiatric care. Coding videotaped interactions between youth and their caretakers will assess the quality of parent-teen communication. The investigators will measure partner negotiation attitudes and risky sexual behavior through youth self-reports. This study is unique in (1) using observed parent-teen interactions to assess communication about sex-and AIDS-related topics, (2) examining these relationships with youth in psychiatric treatment, and (3) testing an empirically and theoretically driven model linking parent-teen communication, partner negotiation attitudes, and risky sexual behavior. Results will enhance understanding of the connection between parent communication and safer sex behavior among adolescents with psychiatric problems and will contribute to the development of family-focused interventions to reduce HIV risk behavior among youth in psychiatric care, who are particularly likely to engage in high-risk sexual behavior.